User talk:KyoKyo866
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:0414022249.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 06:14, April 15, 2012 Sloshedtrain 18:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) found you :3 Hows it going :D, havent seen ya on chat yet, cant wait to see you on chat :D Dick mc slick 23:19, April 24, 2012 (UTC)lolster1 Hetalia ep. 23.5 Hi! I am Italian, so I apologize for my English, but I'd be interested to see the episode 23.5 of Hetalia, what they eat Italy. I saw that your friend has found 2 screenshots, so I have seen on the internet I guess ... know if there is nostreaming of the episode 23.5? Ah, if you can not find it could you kindly filmed thedvd? I know it will be difficult, since the content, but please do it! I ... I absolutely have to see it somehow! I love the anime of this genre and are also fond of Hetalia, I can not see it! I hope you can help me, I can not find the video anywhere, so I turn to you. Ah, if you want something in return are willing to do so, hello! Hi~ :3 Hi, Hetalia4ever here~ Thank you for reading my Hetalia Creepypasta, and even making a Let's Read video~ It's such a big honor! I thank you and I hope to see you in chat some day~ AND I LOVE THE PIC, SO KAWAIIIIII! IGGY FOREVER~ "Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me..." ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 11:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hetaila? Hello, my best friend loves Hetailia, and she told me to read your story XD, so can I ask, is it real? Or just a story? She'd like to know as well. Thank chu :3 Um, hello. I was linked to your page about 23.5 by some friends. It's a great story (if not terrifying!) and, being a major Hetalia fan, I would love to know something- is this a true story? all of my friends are wondering, and we can't tell if it is real or not. If it is, and it hurts to talk about it, I understand. --America1906 (talk) 02:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC)